Galacta Knight Chronicles
by WaddleDeeAnarchy
Summary: Jacques is jarred out of his comfortable life when he learns of his father's legacy. Now, he must survive fierce battles against the most devious foes...
1. The Field Trip

Yo, it's me, WaddleDeeAnarchy. This is my first story on FanFiction, so take it easy on me, ok? Just read the story, and tell me if you love or hate it through reviews. Well, here we go. Here begins the tale of Galacta Knight…

Prologue

Dreams are a mysterious force. They have power, though they never show it. They seek things, but never find them. They do, sometimes, find their mark… to the dreamer's cost or gain. Once upon a time, dreams had more power than they do now. They truly showed themselves in the individual. For a while, these dreams were truly pure and good. But one day, they became corrupted. One individual began to dream evil dreams. For a while, this person did not show any hint of it in his actions, yet soon the dreams overwhelmed him. He became an omnipotent creature known by one name…The Nightmare. This being used its power to turn other dreams sour, than harness them for his own gain. He was on the verge of conquering the Heart of Galaxies, the key to the mystery of life, when, out of the blue, an attack party appears. They drive the Nightmare's forces off and away from the Heart. These are the Star Warriors, the brave thorn in Nightmare's side, sworn to fight him until he or they die. But his tale is about neither of the two. This tale is about the greatest warrior in the galaxy. This is the tale of his beginning to his end. This is the story of Galacta Knight.

Hate it? Scram. Love it? Keep reading, there's more…

Chapter One

The night sky is truly one of the most wondrous of the natural sights. One can see the swiftly changing seasons of Floria, the rocky craters of Cavius, and the lone twinkling of one little star. This star, though small, was inhabited by many creatures, intelligent or no. These creatures made their living in a way similar to ours: they worked, played, and rested, all in a set schedule. Yet, occasionally, there would be one who would see the world, be original, and spread his wings. This seemed to be an unlikely fate for one Jacques, a rather scrawny inhabitant of the planet. He was a roundish person, surrounded by mystery. No one knew where he had come from; he had just turned up at the doorstep of one Ms. Feeny, without a note or anything else. He had been an orphan, outcast and shunned by the other children. He was always the last picked for the games, the last one in line, and the shortest in his class. One day, they took a field trip to the end of the planet. This was an especially special field trip, as they were headed for the Fountain of Dreams, a place where dreams flowed free like water, and legends began. Jacques had been looking forward to this all year. Legend had it that the legendary Star Warriors, who battled the evil Nightmare, came here to rest and recuperate. "Now class, who can tell me what the source of power of the Fountain of Dreams is?" Ms. Feeny was the teacher and chaperone for this trip. "The Star Rod, sitting at its pedestal on top of the Fountain, ma'am." "Good, Cassandra. What flows out of the Fountain?" But Jacques was lost in thought. He had forgotten to bring a drink with him on the trip, and he was incredibly thirsty. He abruptly stopped when he saw a spring trickling out of the ground. He licked his lips thirstily and filled his canteen. They gazed at the Fountain a little more, and then filed away to the bus for the ride back home. Jacques wondered just why this spring water tasted so peculiar.

To Be Continued

So, I should be updating this story periodically, and please review it. Tel me if you love it or hate it, and any plot suggestions would be welcome. Thanks!


	2. The Dream

I'm back! Back with the next chapter for the Chronicles! Sorry for the earlier confusion. I'm still new at this thing, and I ran into some problems. A hearty thanks to BlueDragonFic and sdf for reviewing! Now, back to the story…

Chapter Two

The Dream

Immediately upon coming home, Jacques felt a sudden weariness come over him. He became disoriented and woozy. After receiving a goodnight kiss from Ms. Feeny and helping her hang up her wide-brimmed hat with the star, he leapt into his warm and loving bed. He blew out the candle and fell asleep immediately. After a few seconds, he saw a great light. He felt he should go and look into it. As he floated towards it, he saw the various planets circle around him. Jacques felt their essences calling, yearning, beckoning to him, let them set him free of his future prison. He abruptly reached the light and looked deep into its penetrating glare – and turned away. For he had seen love, hate, loss, gain, and battles – all culminating in an epic showdown with a swordsman that was familiar in a way he did not know. Then, a voice pierced the icy darkness. "Yes, that will be your destiny. You will face tragedy and sorrow, but at the end, freedom." It was familiar in a way Jacques did not know. He turned and saw – "Father!" "My son!" At last, he saw the being he had considered legendary. At last, he had achieved his faraway dream. At last, he saw the tearstained form that was his father. "Oh, how long I have waited to see you, my son. I could only contact you through the Fountain of Dreams! But our time here is short, so there are some important things you must know. First and foremost, you, like myself, am a Star Warrior, destined to be locked in battle with the evil Nightmare." Now it was Jacques' turn to tear up. "Really?" "Really. Time is short. So your training must begin – immediately. Take this cloak and follow the path through the forest. Do not stray from the path. Search for the Warrior of the Lost Unicorn. Recite to him this." Jacques listened to his father as he imparted more information throughout the night.

Jacques left at dawn the next morning. He did not say goodbye. He did not leave a note. Saying goodbye would be too hard. He would miss her home-baked cookies, her personal toaster-oven, and her odd affinity for mirrors. Yet he would not look back at the past. He would look onward, towards the future. His father had said that training would begin immediately, and he must carry out his wishes. Jacques must find this Knight of the Lost Unicorn, and tell him the riddle – and show him the cloak. The cloak. His father's cloak. He looked at it endearingly. Jacques' father had said he took it into battle with him always. It was white as driven snow, and had a strange – almost feathery? – feel to it. Jacques suddenly realized just how far he had walked. He sat down on a stump for a water break. So consumed was he by his thirst that he did not see the three shadowy figures creeping behind him.

To be continued

So please review, and I'll have the next chapter soon! Tally Ho!


	3. The Ambush

I have returned! I am very sorry to all of my readers that it's been a while. I've had a lot on my plate lately and I haven't found much time. I have received a couple of complaints that there have been no Kirby characters as of yet in the story. Never fear! The cameos begin now. Also, I would like to thank Kracko64 for inspiring me with his story, Star Warrior Chronicles, and the Scribbler's Guild for all of their support. I will also do my part for education by printing one useless fact at the bottom of each chapter. Well, that's it. Back to the story!

Chapter Three

The Ambush

Jacques drank thirstily from his canteen, continuously unaware of the three beings hiding in the bushes behind him.

"'Eh, 'eh, 'eh, looks loik a gud 'un, doant et, Bert?"

"I'll say, Ern. He probly got loads of vallybles, eh Will?"

"Cease your infernal prattling! Firstly, you will address me by my full title, William the Bold. Secondly, if you continue your nincompoopous blathering, he will certainly hear. Humph. Why I was paired with you two dullards I'll never know." As William looked up to the sky beseechingly, the one named Bert spat on the ground.

"Eh, we're not dumb. We just knows what we needs to know, and not all that fancy talk like you gots. And all I need to know is that we're Tacs, and that we're gonna foller him 'til the ol' fork in the road. Same trick as usual."

Jacques resumed stumbling along the dirt road. He wondered just why his father had sent him winding along this dank, dark road. The muddy area was strewn with Battys hanging upside down from thorn-riddled trees, staring with their beady, black eyes, Yowlers, er, yowling in the distance, and the bushes rustling, even on this cold, windless night, giving them the feeling that someone – or something was following him. This made him break out into a fast walk.

_Crack_

A run.

_Snap_

A sprint.

_Rustle_

He started dashing for his life, waving his arms wildly with pure fear in his eyes. He wanted this to end, he wanted to go home, he wanted-

THWACK!

He wanted to know what he had just run into. After the stars cleared from his eyes, he saw a wooden signpost that had the following inscription:

ROADBLOCK: ALTERNATE WALKWAY →

He stood on his tiptoes to look beyond the sign and saw a giant, muddy log in the middle of the road. It was covered with thorn-encrusted bushes that reached up farther than he could see. Surely he could not go that way. Jacques looked at the road that the sign pointed to. It did not look so much like a road as it did a cleared-off stretch of dirt. It was the only way to go, though, so he veered onto the path. He started down it, entertaining a faint notion that he was doing the wrong thing. He shook this off and strove onward.

A couple of minutes later, the log began to morph. Its tan wood became pitch-black, sprouting cat-like ears and whiskers. The green thorns and brambles curled up to form a bulging green sack with intricate designs. An abnormally large knot on the wood curled up to form two beady eyes and a malicious grin. Bert let out a short, crisp laugh while looking out to the forest's exit, picked up the sign, put in his bag, slung the bag on his shoulder, and took off after his prey, passing by the exact thorny log he had copied.

Jacques disliked this new, eerie road. It was even creepier than the original one, and, though he did not have the best sense of direction, he felt he was going away from the original path. As he was thinking this, he saw two hooded strangers coming toward him from the opposite direction. The one at the front, obviously the leader, called out to Jacques.

"Good day, sirrah, or rather good evening!"

"Hello! Would you please help a lost traveler in the woods?" Jacques called back.

"'Fraid not, old bean!" Jacques cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"But why not?"

"You are trespassing on milord's lands, gained by tribal conquest!"

"And whose lands would that be?"

"The lands of our sovereign master, the great Tac Hajj!" The Tac! Jacques had heard many times about these people. They dedicated their lives to life, liberty, and the pursuit of treasure! It frightened him terribly to be in the hands of these murderers.

"We will now escort you to out tribal court, where you will be given a just and wise sentence by our chief." William continued. Jacques secretly doubted the supposed 'justice' of their court, but he held his tongue.

"We's also gonna needs to take all weapons and vallybles, fer safekeepin', see?" Ern eagerly reached out a hand towards Jacques' cloak. William slapped it away daintily.

"Be polite, Ernald! Though, he is right. Our law does require us to confiscate all objects of value." For a moment, the dignified look on William's face was replaced with one of eagerly malicious greed. Jacques gave out a loud cry and turned to run-

-straight into Bert.

"Gort 'im fer ya, guys! Duh, a lil' shrimp like you doant need a pretty blanket loik this, huh?"

William began to bark out orders while Jacques was quickly stuffed in Bert's green sack. Oddly, it had some thorns in it that Jacques pushed out. Jacques wondered how he had gotten into this mess. Surely his father had not meant his quest to become a Star Warrior to be brought to a messy end by a pack of petty thieves! He figured since his end was to come soon, he might as well sleep on the way there. The constant rocking of the sack rocked him into a gentle, yet worried, slumber.

Jacques was jarred out of his sleep suddenly when he was roughly tossed from the bag to a dark, dim cave. There was a slamming sound behind him and all was dark. He lay motionless for a moment, and then slowly got to his feet. He then saw a dim orange light in the distance. He walked across the dimly lit cave to it and found a tightly huddled group, all wearing cloaks covering their bodies. This gave them the distinct look of ninja heads.

"Hi guys, do you know what the heck is going on?"

"We are not allowed to speak to the prisoner." Their leader replied.

"You mean I'm some sort of prisoner? But I didn't do anything!"

"We are not allowed to speak to the prisoner." Was the reply.

"C'mon, give me some answers! I have no clue what's going on!"

"We are not allowed to speak to the prisoner." This began to infuriate Jacques.

"I swear, if you don't stop ticking me off…"

"We are no-"

"Oh, cut him some slack. He should know why he's here, at least. By the way, nice to meet you. My name is Bio Spark, but you can call me Bio." A purple-swathed ninja head broke away from the huddle.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Bio. I'm Jacques. What's going on?"

"To be frank, I'm surprised you haven't guessed. The Tac, a tribe of thieves, has captured you, robbed you, and are about to decide what to do with you. And I'm guessing that it won't be an apology and refund." Bio Spark replied.

"Then why are you with these scumbags?" Jacques asked.

"The Tacs rendered our clan a…service a while back. We are beholden to them for that."

"And what service would that be?" Bio was just about to reply when the dungeon door burst open.

"Prisoner number five-thousand and ninety-four, you are required to appear before the Great Tac for all of your heinous charges against our gathering!" boomed the burly guard.

"Good luck," Jacques heard Bio whisper. Jacques gulped visibly and marched with the guard to the trial room.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review, and I promise I'll be timelier next time! Tally ho!

Today's useless fact: 98% of writers mix up your and you're.


	4. The Unicorn

Yup, it's me again. Sorry it's been a month since I updated. I will honestly try to be more prompt in the future. Thanks to all my reviewers, and the Scribbler's Guild for all their support. Back to the tale!

Chapter Four

The Unicorn

The trial room was not so much a room as it was a tent that happened to be large enough to hold all the Tac inside. Jacques was shoved roughly inside and crumpled to the floor in front of Ern, Bert, and a new Tac. Yet the newcomer had a white cloak and was toting a red sack.

"Like it, old chap?" mocked the haughty voice of William. "I've just been promoted! You are quite a catch, sirrah, to be sure."

"All rise in the presence of his lord and majesty, the Great Tac Hajj!" boomed a large Tac guard. Jacques rose unsteadily to his feet as the leader was carried in on his litter. Hajj looked much like the other Tacs except in one way. He was fat. Really fat. So fat he easily took up half of the tent. So fat that there was a sag in the ground where he was laid. So fat one of his litter-bearers had been crushed to death trying to carry him. Yes, the Great Tac Hajj was truly a sight to behold.

"Oh Almighty Hajj, this criminal has been caught in the act of trespassing on our land. What is your wish with him?"

"Zzzzzz…..Snort………zzzzzz……." One of the guards began poking Hajj with the body of the dead litter-bearer. Jacques found the sight so funny that he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Pssst…Hajj…Hajj…HAJJ!"

"Sno-Wha? Whazza frazza…"

"Sir, the trial just began…"

"Huh? Oh, that. (Burp) Give 'im the death penalty…zzzzzz…" Jacques' mouth hung open in disbelief. These thieves called fat, lazy bum giving the death penalty to every prisoner justice?

"It shall be done immediately as you wish, milord!" Suddenly, the tent was slit open.

"Not on my watch." Jacques' savior had glistening, heavy red armor with a shining yellow horn on the helmet. He wielded a shining scimitar, which deftly flicked off Jacques' bonds. Hajj screamed for the knight to be surrounded. The giant was quickly hemmed in by the Tac horde. Suddenly, knives were flung through the air, cutting down a majority of the thieves. Jacques turned and saw-

"Bio Spark!"

"What can I say? I took a liking to you, kid." Yet even as they spoke, more bandits swarmed over the hills.

"Follow me to the woods! We'll be safe there!" The giant bellowed. The trio dashed for the forest, the Tac nipping at their heels.

"…I think they're gone." Bio whispered. It was several hours later, and the threesome were hidden inside an empty log. They crawled out, stretching their limbs gratefully. Jacques whirled on the giant.

"Thank you for rescuing me and all, but now I'd like some answers," Jacques said. "For starters, who are you, why did you save me, and are you the Lost Unicorn?"

"…Lost Unicorn, huh? You must be Galacta's son then. Did you hold on to the cloak?"

"I've got it." Bio said. "I swiped it from the guards on my way to save your butts." The ninja head pulled out the cloak with a flourish. Its diamond-sheened feathers glistened in the dawning sun's light, as it flew through the air. Jacques caught it and held it to his chest, as if he would never let go of it. This also reminded him of something else.

"Um, my father also had a message for you."

"…Does he now…" Jacques stood up straight as he recited the words burned into his mind.

"Underneath the starry night

Underneath the half-moon light

A mighty warrior shall soon wield

The mighty lance and crested shield

He'll live to tell the thieving tale

And how he crossed hill and dale

Soon he shall also take wing

Against the hammer of the king

Darkness and loss of one dear friend

Shall claim him in the very end

Yet by his very merest whim

He himself shall then face him

He will win yet he will lose

Freedom is the path he'll choose."

"…That was a prophecy made during your father's time. It seemed to refer to him, but some parts didn't quite ring right." the giant responded.

"You're avoiding the questions." Bio interjected.

"Fine, then. My name is Heavy. Heavy Knight. And this is my scimitar," Heavy whipped it out with a flourish, "Deathroe."

"As to why I rescued you, I…had a certain feeling about you. I was right. As to the Lost Unicorn…well, I didn't come up with that. Sure, the Unicorn's Horn on my helmet is my source of power, but I am not lost in any way!" As Heavy finished his sentence, he drove Deathroe into a nearby stump, cleaving it cleanly in half. Jacques' and Bio's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the feat of strength.

"Well, what are you two gawking at? You can't stand around all day if we're going to start your training!" Jacques cocked his head to the side wonderingly at this statement.

"Training? What training?" This question proved to be a mistake.

"YOUR TRAINING TO BECOME A STAR WARRIOR!!!" the giant boomed menacingly. "YOU THINK I RESCUED YOU FROM THE TAC TO GIVE YOU A BED AND A WARM MEAL?! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED!!!"

"One hundred what?"

"PUSHUPS! ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS!"

"But I don't have arm-"

"NOW!" Jacques sighed, got on the ground, and tried to figure out how to do a pushup despite his severe lack of upper appendages.

It had been one week since Jacques had started his training. He collapsed on the ground, feeling like he had just run ten miles – which he had really done. All this time, Bio Spark was sitting in a nearby tree, with a smug grin planted on his face.

"How – come – you're not – (pant) – not working?" Jacques gasped.

"I have had all the training I need," Bio answered, "unlike you, who has spent a coddled existence with an indulging nanny."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd…"

"Quit yapping! Time for weapons practice!" Heavy bellowed. Jacques shuffled over, wearily picked up his wooden sword, and assumed a loose en garde position. Heavy suddenly charged without warning, and the puffball barely parried Deathroe's swipe.

"Put some effort into it! Fight harder!" The knight kept yelling encouragement as he slowly pushed Jacques back with furious blows. Eventually, the boy's grip slackened and the blade was knocked out of his hand.

"…Pick up the lance!" Jacques darted to the sharp, wooden pole and once more took up a slackened fighting stance. As the mighty knight leaped at him, Jacques came right back. After fencing closely for a short while, Jacques used a supple twist, disarming Heavy.

"Good. You show uncommon affinity with the lance. I'm impressed." Jacques was about to respond when Bio Spark spoke in a loud whisper.

"I think you two might want to see this." Heavy crawled up the tree and gave a low groan at what he saw.

"Oh no," he muttered, "Not again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter Five is in the works, and here's a spoiler: The Tacs aren't through yet! Till next time, tally ho!

Today's useless fact: Gelatin has cow skin in it


	5. The Capture

Psyche! I'll bet you thought the heroes were going to have another fight with the Tacs, based on my spoiler. Yep, but not yet. The Tacs have another role to play, so they won't run into Jacques for a while yet. Also, that review that I supposedly gave to myself is not mine. I'm not narcissistic like that. That was my little brother, who I will here on out refer to as SlimeDragon. A hearty thanks to Starlll for reviewing. Now, to find out who's coming over the hill, on with the show!

Chapter Five

The Capture

Jacques anticipated that the sight that awaited him at the top of the tree was not going to be a very pleasant one. When he joined Heavy Knight and Bio, he saw that a small squadron of grey dots was marching over the plains in the distance.

"What are those things?" asked Jacques.

"GIMs." Heavy replied curtly.

"Ghimms?" Bio queried confusedly.

"Gyration Inducement Mechanism. GIM for short."

"Never heard of them." said Jacques.

"And I never picked up news of them from the Tacs in the forest." replied Bio Spark.

"I thought I'd lost them for good…Run. Both of you. As fast as you can."

"Wha-? C'mon, we can handle them!" interjected Jacques incredulously.

"Too many. They'd capture us in a second." Heavy replied.

"Why are they after you, anyway?" asked Bio suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to only guess. Take these and hide in my cave." Heavy handed the two of them an envelope, Deathroe, and –

"Your Unicorn Horn!"

"You'll put it to better use. Now go!" Jacques and Bio saw it was pointless to argue. They scurried to the cave, carrying the three items as if they were lifelines. As soon as they entered, they peered out cautiously from behind a rock. They observed the GIM squadron swarm the camp. They each had a telescopic eye on one side of their short, squat body and a large hole on the other. They each wore a blue baseball cap with a yellow brim. Suddenly, a gloved hand with a large yo-yo at the end burst out and deftly wrapped up Heavy and started to drag him away. Bio Spark had to hold Jacques back forcibly to stop him from tackling the GIM horde, both with tears in their eyes.

Outside, the GIMs had successfully completed their directive. The hostile had been bound and transfer to HQ was soon to commence. Abruptly, one soldier detected an unexpected unconformity in the near vicinity.

"SQUADRON LEADER. REQUEST PERMISSION TO REMAIN AT HEADQUARTERS OF HOSTILE."

"STATE REASON, PRIVATE."

"UNWARRANTED DISTURBANCE DETECTED IN NEAR SURROUNDINGS. OBJECTIVE: ERADICATE POSSSIBLE HOSTILE."

"PERMISSION GRANTED. COMMENCE TRANSPORTATION TO HEADQUARTERS IN 0400 HOURS."

"AFFIRMATIVE." The lower GIM officer took up a defensive position with his yo-yo as the others relocated the hostile. The robot slung his weapon into a sleeper hold on the ground, in an attempt to detect any disturbances in the terrain. Its sensors picked up a miniscule source of activity inside a nearby cavern. It shuffled over and-

"Easy. Maybe too easy." Bio Spark mused, glancing at the pile of scrap metal on the ground.

"I think so," agreed Jacques, extracting a small, flashing red light from the rubble. "It's probably an alarm of some sort. These hills will probably be swarmed by tomorrow. Let's read the letter and go." Bio broke the seal with a deft flick of his knife, and they read its contents together.

_One week ago…_

"Unnhhh…where am I?"

"Mmmph! Mm mm mmm!"

"Whozzat?!"

"Duh, I tink yer sittin' on Willum, Bert."

"I am? Huh, he's kinda squishy." Bert rearranged his seat on William.

"MMMMPHHHH! GURRUFFF!"

"Uh, I think he wants you to git off."

"Huh, why dint he ask?" The instant Bert crawled off Williiam, the white-robed Tac slapped the other across the face with his Copy Glove.

"Ow! What wuzzat for!"

"Oh, think, you dullard! Or is that simple task too hard for you to follow?! Ernald, where are the rest of the Tac?"

"Dey're back at camp, cleanin' up. Do ya wanna go help-"

"We're not going back. What purpouse would that serve?"

"Uhhh…teamwork?" Ern guessed. William clapped a hand to his face in irratation.

"Why must I do all the thinking around here…We are going after the fugitives, dolts."

"But won't dey kill us, Will?"

"Perhaps it would coerce you if I told you about the possible rewards of this mission?" William cajoled, playing on his companion's better greedy natures. It worked.

"Duh, yeah! Dey probly gorra buncha loot where they're hidin'!"

"Yeah, that big guy's sword lukked purty shiny." William clapped each of his companions on the back heartily.

"Good show! Let's go find them!" Ern and Bert greedily scurried to the edge of the woods, leaving William in their wake.

"Fools." William snickered maliciously. He then picked up his sack and took off after them.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yup, the Tac are officially back in action! By now, I've finished the next chapter, but it's pretty long, to make up for this one. I'll have it up as soon as possible. Tally Ho!

Today's Useless Fact: Ducks have no sphincter muscle. That means they can't control when they poop.


	6. The Swarm

Been a while, huh? Yup, sorry I'm overdue. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now, including the fact my birthday's on Friday! Woo-hoo! This chapter was beefed up a little bit to make up for the lost time. Thanks to all my fans, and here we go!

Chapter Six

The Swarm

The rising sun shone with a diamond-like glow against the blood-tinged sky. The light seeped into the cave that had once belonged to Heavy Knight, letting two friends read his last words written:

Dear Jacques,

If you're reading this, the GIMs have captured me. They have been hunting me down for almost a year, so it was inevitable they would catch me sooner or later. What matters is that you get the next essential part of your training. Continue down the same path you found me on. When you come to a forest glade with a pond shaped like a bird's wing, look for your next instructor there.

-Heavy

P.S. Rotate the large boulder in the back of the cave to find something of yours.

Jacques looked around and his eyes finally rested on the boulder in question. It was round, almost perfectly shaped like a sphere. He slowly walked to it, as if in a trance, lifted his hand to push it, and hesitated.

"Go ahead. He wanted you to have whatever's there." Bio urged gently. Jacques took a deep breath and pushed. The rock moved quite easily, to Jacques' surprise, almost tipping him over. He fell over to the side, eventually, and tumbled on the ground in a heap.

"Look, Jacques! Look at what's on there!" Bio yelped. Jacques pulled himself up, dusted himself off, and saw something that took his breath away. He gazed upon a shining silver mask that was reflecting the glow of the morning sun. It had two slits down the middle, making a plus. When he slowly removed it from its resting place and fondled it in his hands, he saw a note stuck in the back. It read,

It was your father's.

Now it's yours.

-Heavy

He put the note in his pocket and slowly affixed the mask to his face. It fit perfectly around his rounded body. Bio Spark looked up at Jacques and saw a different person behind that mask. He saw one who had the potential to be a true Star Warrior. The new Jacques nodded to the cavern door.

"Let's go."

(_**Meanwhile**_)

"Will, we've been searchin' fer 'em fer a week now! Give us some rest!" Bert panted.

"We shall not rest until we find some trace of those miscreants! So shut up and look!" William roared.

"Duh, hey guys! Cummover here!" Ern called out from over in some shrubbery.

"At least someone else here is good for something," William muttered with a pointed look at Bert. Bert grunted and followed the elder Tac over to Ern. When they reached him, he pointed out some moving figures on the plains.

"Huh, lookit that!"

"Interesting…" William mused he pulled out some (stolen) high-powered binoculars to zoom in on the potential victims.

"The giant is with them!" William exclaimed. "The others look like machines of some sort, but that is definitely the same giant who ransacked our camp!"

"Really? Lemme see that!" Bert swiped the binoculars from William and looked through them. "You're right! I wonder what those metal things are though." William deftly swiped the goggles back and pushed Bert off the cliff.

"Why don't you go find out, ruffian!" William called down as Bert plummeted down. Fortunately, there was a murky puddle at the bottom, so Bert did not suffer any lasting damage.

"Duh, why you'd do that, Will?"

"He called your mother a nasty name, Ernald."

"So?"

"He called you a nasty name, too."

"Oh, dat's okay den."

(_**Meanwhile**_)

"You know, something just doesn't feel right." Bio muttered ominously, glancing around as if someone were following them.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacques, wondering what Bio was going to say this time.

"I mean we've been walking along this forest path for an hour and nothing has happened yet. From my life in the forest, I've learned that walking in the woods is dangerous! Not like this peaceful crud." Bio snorted in derision.

"Come on. There's no reason we can't have a normal trip. Action-packed journeys are the kind of things that only happen in poorly written fanfictions." Suddenly, a pink insect-like creature with stubby feet came at the duo out of nowhere. Bio quickly cut it down with one of his knives.

"…Shut up." Jacques muttered.

"It's a Bronto Burt." Bio reported. "They usually stay in swarms, though. I wonder what possessed this one to attack us without backup."

"Maybe it was the shine from my mask. Light always attracts bugs." Jacques replied, stroking his father's headgear.

"Must be. Let's keep goi-" Three more Bronto Burts came zooming down. One hit Bio in the gut, temporarily and effectively decapitating him. Jacques whipped out Deathroe and leaped on top of the insect. Doubling its wings as reins, soared over, cut down the other two, and stabbed the one he was riding on. He then jumped down onto the ground gracefully, his cloak flowing behind him.

"You alright, Bio?" Jacques asked worriedly.

"Oof…I'll live. Those were definitely not attracted by some flashing." the ninja head ruminated.

"No doubt. Whatever the reason they're attacking us, we'd better be ready."

"Here comes the swarm!" Bio cried. Sure enough, the pink mass of insects coming at them seemed to blot out the sun. Each Burt had a determined yet vacant look in his eyes as the descent began. Jacques got into an en garde position as Bio Spark drew some knives in preparation.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

The Hivelord observed his swarm departing in droves to attack the two strangers. He knew that they would be overwhelmed. He knew that the hive would feast on their unclean flesh by moonhigh. The Burts made up for the skill they lacked with pure, sheer numbers. The hive would succeed once more. Yet intelligence had told him that the small pink one wielded a sword. He hoped the masses would save it, for he assumed it would go well with the one he owned. He drew his jagged cutlass, with a shining golden handle, and gazed at it lovingly. Perhaps it was time to test it once more. He buzzed out of his lair after the swarm to join the battle.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"How many more of these bugs are there?!" Jacques shouted. The pink mass had been attacking the twosome for what had felt like hours. The Bronto Burts kept divebombing them, retreating back, receiving reinforcements from who knows where, and repeated the process. Jacques' hand felt like it was about to fall off when-

"Cccccease fire!" What appeared to be a giant purple beetle with giant mandibles landed right in front of the heroes as the Burts formed a dome around them.

"Aw, mess." groaned Bio Spark. "First robots, then bugs, and now what? A giant cockroach. When will it ever end?"

"Sssssilenccccce! None dare call the great Hivelord Bugzzzzzy 'cockroach' and livesssss!" Bugzzy drew a shining cutlass and pointed it at Jacques. It was larger than Deathroe, and had a curve to it.

"You. The pink one. I sssssee you have a sword. I challenge you to sssssingle combat. If you win, I will let you and your friend go free."

"And if I l-lose?" Jacques asked at an attempt to be brave.

"We eat you." The giant Hivelord spat.

"…"

"…"

"…Fine. I accept your challenge."

"Exxxxxcellent." Bugzzy clacked his mandibles menacingly and leapt at his foe at the promise of a new challenge.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

William and Ern had been waiting on Bert for nearly ten minutes, and William was losing his patience.

"What on Twinkle Star is taking him so long! Surely even an idiot like him can give a simple demand for surrender in a matter of seconds!" he hissed.

"Mebbe he got lost?" Ern suggested.

"Nonsense! Not even a simpleton such as him could have could have gotten lost from around five yards away! I'm going after that-" There was a stream ahead of William, and what made him stop raving was the small, full Tac bag that floated on it.

"…Oh my." Ern then caught with his elder.

"Hey, lookit! It's Bert's sack! He's gorra be nearby!"

"He's…in the sack, Ernald."

"Den let's gerrim out!"

"No," William said, regaining his composure. "We shall not carry dead weight. Instead, we shall avenge Bertal, and, more importantly, retrieve all of his assailant's valuables!"

"Uhuhuhuh! Yeah, if dey cud git Bert, dey must've had loads o' loot to take him down wit!" Bert ran downstream in the hopes of finding the potential victims. William sighed and shouted, "It's the other way, dolt!"

"Duh, I knew dat!"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_Clang!_ Steel clashed again and again as Bugzzy kept furiously swiping at his adversary. Jacques felt his strength being sapped away with every blow.

"Yessss, you will tasssste very nicccce!" Bugzzy hissed as a final meeting of blades knocked Jacques back about ten feet. The beetle positioned his sword backhandedly in preparation for the fatal, final stab. Jacques' mind raced as his foe lumbered over. As the gleaming cutlass lunged downward, he quickly rolled to the side. Bugzzy missed and got his sword stuck in the sand. As the insect furiously tried to pull his sword out of the ground, Jacques remembered a lesson Heavy Knight had taught him.

**-Flashback-**

"Come on, Jacques! Take me down!" Heavy lunged again with a wooden sword at Jacques. Jacques barely parried the blow and stumbled back, exhausted.

"I can't do it. You're too big."

"Then use that to your advantage! Your opponent's greatest strength could be his downfall! Only then can you defeat your worst nightmare." Heavy came again, but this time Jacques was ready. He ducked between his mentor's legs and struck at his unprotected back. Heavy turned around with a wry smirk.

"You're learning."

**-End Flashback-**

That image stuck in Jacques' mind and gave him strength. He picked himself up, ran over, and sliced Bugzzy across his unprotected back.

"Arrrghhhh!!! You will pay for thissss inssssult!" the beetle hissed. With almost antlike strength, he plucked the sword from the ground and furiously swiped at Jacques. He deftly ducked under the blow and stabbed at his unprotected thorax. Bugzzy yelped and brought his blade down again. It was, in turn, sidestepped and countered. Yet, the Hivelord was too blinded with rage and was eventually grievously wounded. But he wasn't finished yet. Buzzing his wings at a near supersonic speed, he took off to the skies, snatched a Bronto Burt from the swarm, and flung it at Jacques, who barely dodged it.

"Hey! You promised single combat!" shouted Bio, striding over with a knife in his hand.

"Immobilizzzze him!" spat Bugzzy. Immediately, a cluster of Burts swooped down and pinned Bio to the ground, creating a dome over him. As much as the ninja struggled and strained, he could not fight the sheer force of numbers.

"Yessss, you both will tasssste even better after I've burnt you to a crissssp!" Jacques felt hopeless. He couldn't fly like Bugzzy! The Bronto Burts were closing in, Bio Spark was out of commission, and theonly fate that seemed to await them both was a slow boil in a stone pot. Frantically, Jacques tried jumping up at the imposing insect in the hope of at least nicking away a fraction of his wing. All that happened, though, was a small hop just a foot off the ground. Bugzzy cackled at the eminent one-sidedness of the situation. This angered Jacques, making him jump even higher.

And he flew.

He did not know why. He did not know how. All he knew was that he was suddenly pushed upwards. Jacques knew he should not waste this opportunity. He sliced open Bugzzy's thorax once again, making an 'x' with the two cuts. The insect looked at the diminutive hero in shock for a very long moment, then plummeted out of the sky, howling and writhing in pain as Jacques softly touched the ground, his cloak flowing gracefully behind him. Bugzzy continued his violent death spasms on the ground as the Bronto Burt swarm pulled out of its dive and started buzzing uncontrollably over the plateau. The bugs covering Bio pulled out, and the ninja was released.

"Unnhh…What happened?" Bio muttered groggily.

"Wish I knew." Jacques shrugged. "But the weirdest thing just happened. When I sliced Bugzzy open, I felt like…I flew."

"You flew. Right." Bio retorted sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I really think I somehow flew!" Jacques insisted.

"Uh-huh. Look, you probably just jumped off the head of a low-flying Bronto Burt." Jacques sighed, but that seemed more likely by far.

"I guess you're right."

"No he jolly well isn't, wot wot! cackled a voice from the trees.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yup, if that's not a cliffhanger I don't know what is. Speaking of cliffs, I posted another story for Pearls Before Swine. Check it out! Oh, by the way, SlimeDragon, my brother, is thinking of starting up an account and publishing a _Warriors_ story entitled, 'Firestar's Father'. I promise the next update will be soon! Tally Ho! R&R please

Today's Useless Fact: Heartburn is caused by the esophagus, not the heart


	7. The Flight

Yes. It's been a very, very long while. I know I should have updated sooner. But, to tell the truth, I was lazy. However, now that summer has begun, things should run much more smoothly now. I would like to thank all of you who have not given up on me and are reading this, and also the people who responded positively to my other story, Angry Bob Goes Camping. I didn't expect so much applause for something I made up during my Social Studies class. Well, enough of that. Here's our feature presentation!

Chapter Seven

The Flight

Bio drew one of his knives as Jacques whipped out Deathroe, both of them pointing their weapons at the intruder.

"Hold y' feathers, wot! If I was going to attack you, I jolly well would've done it by now!" the bird said spreading his wings placatively.

"Shut up and come into the light where we can see you." Bio curtly snapped, waving his shuriken. The newcomer complied, and Jacques could see that he was a kind of bird that had a reddish plume to his feathers, dotted with yellow tips at the ends. He wore what looked a prospector's hat, with what seemed to be a veil draping off the back.

"Th' name's Birdon, old chap, wot wot! Pleasure t' meet y' two fine gentlemen, I'm sure!" Birdon held out a wing enthusiastically, but Bio and Jacques just stood there, stunned by his openness.

"Ermmm…Alright then! Not that trusting, eh? Don't blame you, wot. Blooming giant came this way a couple of years ago, wot. Gleamin' red armor, and a big ol' horn to boot! Didn't trust him at first, but he proved himself later. When he left, he jolly gave me a shinin' stick to keep safe, wot! Gave me some apples to last through the winter, though, so 'twas pretty fair! Said to hold it 'til someone special came along. Not a bird, but someone who could fly! I thought, is this man bally mad, wot! Yet here y' are an' there y' flew!" the bird babbled.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jacques held up a hand to stop him. "You said a giant with a large horn came through?" Bio then stepped in between the two.

"Woah yourself. Who says we're going after this Heavy? Sure, he gave us shelter, but he said to stay here. He wanted you to learn something here. Not to go get yourself killed." Jacques raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You, of all people, are trying to stop me? If there's anything I've learned about you, it's that you love a good fight."

"There's something else you need to learn, that I learned as soon as I held a shuriken. 'Every man for himself.' I have fought my way through the ranks, never letting my guard down. If I go after Heavy, that's letting it down."

"Bio, he saved our lives. You owe him. Bigtime."

"He only saved me because he had to save you. I'm expendable." Jacques saw that this argument would not work, so he tried a different tack.

"Bio, he's my only link left to my father. Are you going to stand in my way of finding out who I am?"

"…I know who you are. A kid who I can't stop. Fine. We'll go." Jacques grinned in gratitude as Birdon waved a wing in front of them.

"If you've finished your little spat, I was going t' tell you where he went, wot. Lessee here, he went, er…about that way, wot wot?" Birdon said, pointing a wing.

"So he was dragged that way?"

"What d'you mean, dragged? He walked off, same as you or me!" Bio then cut in.

"How long ago was this?" Birdon took off his hat and scratched his head in concentration.

"Lessee, lessee…so including…and today's…Tuesday, right, wot? So that makes it…I don't know…about three years ago?" A large anime-esque sweatdrop appeared by Bio's and Jacques' heads.

"Okay…if you don't know where he is, can you tell us about this shining stick?" Jacques asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Th' stick! I jolly had it, y' know!"

"Finally, he actually says something useful…"muttered Bio.

"So where is it?" Jacques started wriggling with excitement at the idea of seeing it.

"I don't have it." Bio slumped to the ground tiredly, mumbling through clenched teeth, "Too late…"

"I thought you said you had it." Jacques accused.

"I did!"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you say you had it?!" snapped Bio, suddenly straightening up. Jacques fell over in surprise, while Birdon puffed up his feathers indignantly.

"Well, my good sir, I say I had it because I had it, but I don't have it anymore! I was guardin' it, waitin' for mad flyers who weren't bally birds, and I hear an odd noise. I turn around, and what happens? I get thumped on the head, pass out, and when I wake up, do y' know what happens, wot? Y' shinin' stick is bally missing! But I got somethin' in return, so to speak. The bloomin' thief left a pretty mirror behind. Nice, eh?" Bio reached for the mirror, but Birdon pushed him aside and handed it to Jacques. The young Star Warrior turned it over and around in his hands, trying to discern a clue that would lead them to Heavy on it somewhere. His eyes fell upon the seal at the top. Jacques knew he had seen it somewhere, but he just couldn't put his forehand on where. Then, memory came to him in a flash.

"Look! The seal – it's the same as the pattern on the GIMs' yo-yos!"

"You sure?" asked Bio fervently.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're the same thing. Two hammers crossing over a mirror, embossed with metallic gears. I think so, at least."

"Wait…that rings a bloomin' bell in my mind…Let me see that, wot." Jacques handed Birdon the mirror. The bird scrutinized it with great care, and came up a short while later with an answer.

"That's it! I just didn't notice the bally seal before, wot! That's the bloomin' official seal of the Castle Mekka!"

"Where's that?" asked Jacques.

"Maybe it's that large and imposing castle conveniently placed on the horizon." Bio directed, pointing west. Jacques and Birdon looked, and, sure enough, there it was, large and imposing.

"That's a nifty bit of alliteration on the author's part." remarked Jacques. However, just as he finished saying that, the castle sprouted rockets and slowly lifted off into the sky.

"…Figures." muttered Bio, as Birdon ruffled his feathers agitatedly.

"Well, you seem to be in a bit of a flamin' dilemma, wot!"

"You think?" snapped the ninja. He was about to start a rant when Jacques cut him off.

"Can you help us get up there?"

"Why the bloomin' heck would you want to do that?" Birdon responded incredulously.

"Heavy's in there. I need to get him out."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bio stepped in between the two, facing his friend. "Who says we're going to storm the castle like commandos to rescue some giant?"

"Bio, we just had this argument. He's the only living connection to my father, and we're going after him."

"Fine, I'll help you bust him out of a camp of robots. That's one thing. But a castleful of them? A _flying_ castleful of them? That's a different story."

"I know a perfectly good reason why you should help."

"Yeah? What?"

"You're bored."

"What?"

"I may have only known you for a couple of days, but I've seen enough of you to know that you crave action. Excitement. That invigorating feeling of blood rushing through your veins, that feeling of aliveness! And what's more, there's nothing else left for you to do. You've betrayed your fellow ninjas, so if they see you, they'll probably hang you on the spot! Let's see you argue that." After Jacques had finished his short speech, a pregnant silence fell over the trio. Then, after a minute or two, Bio cracked into a broad grin.

"You know me so well, squirt." He nodded to Birdon. "You were saying?" The feathered forester put a wing to his chin thoughtfully.

"I could probably carry one of you up, but then y'd be surrounded by flamin' Laser Balls and Capsule Js, and I'd be too tired to help y'fight. Also, that'd leave one of you a bally sittin' duck on the ground, wot? We'll just have to find another bloomin' way."

"What, do you expect one of us to sprout wings and fly?" Bio asked scathingly.

"At the moment, I'd say that's our best hope, wot." He then turned his gaze to Jacques. "But I think we can make that flippin' hope a flamin' reality. I saw your battle with Bugzzy. I saw you fly."

"So I wasn't crazy?" Jacques asked.

"No you jolly well weren't! Nice big wings they were, wot!"

"Where'd they come from?" Bio interjected. The bird simply gestured to Jacques' cloak in reply. The young Star Warrior turned around to admire his father's heirloom. It still glimmered with the same radiant glow it had when it was given to him in his dreams. Other than that, though, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it.

"But…it's just a cloak, isn't it? I mean, sure, it looks awesome, and it used to be my dad's, but other than that…"

"It's a sight more than, 'just a cloak', old bean! Those are certified Seraphim Wings! Basic tool of Star Warriors! Just add that and a bit of willpower."

"Cool…how does it work?"

"That's where I come in." Birdon clapped a wing to Jacques' shoulder.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly."

(**MEANWHILE)**

William and Ern crouched into the foliage beside the GIMs. They had been tracking them for well over an hour, patiently waiting for their chance to strike. Well, one of them was.

"Uh, Willum?"

"What now, you dolt?"

"When're we gonna get 'em?"

"When they approach a clearing where we can simply replace two of our mechanical nemeses."

"…Whuh?"

"Perhaps the opportunity to surreptitiously duplicate our adversaries is when they approach their vehicles. They surely could not have covered such a distance by plodding alone." Ern scratched his head, trying to wrap his head around what 'perhaps' meant. "Shush! They are slowing their pace." Sure enough, the mechanical pace seemed to be slowing to a near halt. The apparent leader let loose a large beacon into the sky by cleverly flicking off of what seemed to be his waist with his yo-yo.

"Now is our chance!" William whispered. "Remember, attack one in the back row, and use this (stolen) Muzzle Orb."

"Dokey Bahokey!" Ern returned. The two snuck out of the bushes, took out one GIM guard each, and used their Copy Gloves to take on their forms. They then quickly blended in with the robotic squadron. Within ten minutes, a small blotch appeared in the sky that rapidly grew closer. It looked like an airship of some sort. It suddenly gave a large boost of energy and glided over to land so the Tac/GIMs could see it better. It looked like a small green biplane, except that it wore an aviator's helmet and scarf, and had two glassy red eyes.

"GIM COMMANDER REQUESTING PERMISSION TO BOARD BOMBAR." the GIM leader intoned.

"PERMISSION GRANTED" rumbled Bombar. "QUERY: WAS THE MISSION A SUCCESS?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." the commander replied as it, its troops, Heavy Knight, and the two fakes climbed aboard. William nudged Ern and muttered, "Just do as they do."

"Roight." Just then, the GIMs slung their yo-yos expertly to the airship, using them similar to reins. William, realizing he did not have this skill, expertly knotted his yo-yo to the hole. Ern, however, had somehow gotten so tangled up that it looked like he had tied himself instead of the yo-yo. Luckily for him, none of the robots on board noticed. A loud boom was heard as Bombar took off, headed for their unknown destination.

**(MEANWHILE)**

"You know, it's not exactly confidence-inspiring to start me out with the tallest tree in the glade." Jacques mumbled, trying not to look down. All three of the group had gathered at the top of an unnaturally large tree nearby Birdon's nest. Birdon gave a hearty guffaw.

"Easier to start at the top and go down, wot!"

"Pretty illogical logic if you ask me."

"Nonsense! You'll do bally fine!" Birdon said, giving Jacques a friendly clap on the back. This caused him to lose his balance and, flailing his arms wildly, Jacques plummeted down to what seemed to be certain death. Luckily, Bio had lightning-quick reflexes and leaped into action just as the fall began. Using his awesome ninja agility, he quickly went into a nosedive, passing Jacques and effortlessly landing on a limb mere feet from the ground. Making some split-second calculations, he threw a shuriken knife with artistic precision, catching Jacques by his cloak on a nearby tree trunk.

"…Am I dead yet?" Jacques breathed, with his eyes shut tightly.

"Regrettably, yes. Open your eyes and look at this dump they call heaven." Jacques opened his eyes tentatively, afraid he might really be in heaven. When he opened them, though, he saw the shaded glade with his ninja companion wearing a wide smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the save." Jacques exhaled gratefully. "I owe you one."

"No problem. You got me into this mess, so I might as well see you through it."

"Though there is one thing…"

"What's that?" Jacques cheekily smiled at his friend.

"Could you have made it a little more comfortable? It felt like I was being hanged." Bio then flicked out a whip, deftly plucking the weapon from the wall. Jacques' eyes bugged out in terror as his free-fall was renewed.

"Aaaaa-oof!" The distance between the tree and the ground was three feet. The ninja gracefully touched down, smirking at Jacques with a twinkle in his eye.

"That comfortable enough for you?"

_One dragging up a tree later…_

"Uh-uh. No way. You are not going to push me off again." Jacques kept obstinately shaking his head.

"Th' first time was a bloomin' accident, wot! Y' won't go off 'till you're ready, I swear!"

"Look' how about I lend you my parachute. Then, if things go wrong, you'll still be safe." Bio suggested.

"Why do you conveniently have a parachute on you right now?"

"I'm a ninja."

"…Works for me." Jacques shrugged as he strapped on the parachute and got poised to jump.

"Are y' ready yet, wot!"

"As ready as I'll never be!" Jacques replied as he dove down, eager to fly. Birdon watched him intently with his eagle-like eyesight while Bio toyed with a shuriken knife in his hand.

"Shoot." The ninja mumbled as he cut himself and the knife slipped out of his hand, toppling toward the flyer-in-training. The good news was that this story was not brought to a sudden, messy end.

The bad news was that it slit the parachute in two.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Jacques had just felt his load lighten, and he saw the knife hurtling toward the ground beside him. This caused him to assume the worst. He desperately tried to remember what he had done before, against Bugzzy, but it was just out of his mental reach. He silently said a fond farewell to all of his friends, especially Heavy Knight, Bio Spark, and Birdon. Suddenly, a great light flashed before his eyes as time seemed to stand still. A strange voice then pierced through the brightness,, overwhelming his senses. It seemed familiar to him, but in a way that was entirely new. It spoke just one word:

_Believe._

Then, just as quickly, Jacques was returned to his death-inducing dive. Quickly, he reviewed the experience and attempted to learn from it. He closed his eyes and tried to recall that feeling of flight that he had experienced once before. He tried to recall that sense of true freedom, soaring up towards Bugzzy. The memory seemed so vivid, he could practically feel the wings flapping behind him.

Jacques looked and saw that they were.

He couldn't believe it. He was actually flying! All he had to do was will the wings to flap, and they worked like any other muscle.

"I did it!" the Star Warrior shouted to the skies.

"I did it!" He bellowed at his awestruck friends below.

"I did it." He whispered to his father, who doubtlessly would have been looking upon him with pride that day.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

William and Ern woke up just as the rest of the GIMs activated. A red alarm klaxon sounded as the soldiers prepared for action. William saw that there were three blips in the distance, and he recognized two of them.

"Now things will get rather interesting."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yup, our heroes have started their attack on Castle Mekka. The battle there should take up a few chapters. I promise you'll find out what happens soon! Tally Ho!

Today's Useless Fact: The average human eats 28 pounds of bananas a year.


End file.
